Brewing Romance
by sailormcmarnie
Summary: A Coffee Shop is where I am writing to you right now, and where my tale begins. Cheesy? Yeah sure it's cheesy, but it's true. I'm not gonna lie about it. It wasn't on top of the empire state building, or at a circus or lost at sea, No where strange or interesting, it was on a normal grey day in a coffee shop. But to me? It was a grey day which lead to many colourful extraordinary
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Brewing Romance

**Rating: **T (Just to be safe)  
**Pairing: **Tom and Valkyrie  
**Summary: **A Coffee Shop is where I am writing to you right now, and where my tale begins. Cheesy? Yeah sure it's cheesy, but it's true. I'm not gonna lie about it. It wasn't on top of the empire state building, or at a circus or lost at sea, No where strange or interesting, it was on a normal grey day in a coffee shop. But to me? It was a grey day which lead to many colourful extraordinary days. One's of which I'll never forget.  
**Disclaimer:**This is FICTION, No event in this story is real, true or anything in-between. Just sit back relax and enjoy

**3****rd**** October 2003**

Sat in the top most corner of my favourite coffee shop, (you know the one I mean but for legal reasons can't say or they'll sue my ass) near the window facing the counter. The green and white goddess of coffee staring back from my mug. I loved sitting here, the perfect vantage point to take inspiration for the many imaging in my head.

At the moment in the almost dead coffee shop, an over weight women in a peach tracksuit with matching trainers was talking loudly on her mobile phone, Husband I presume, shouting at him for not feeding the cats this morning before he left for work. A Jeremy Clarkson look-a-like in an old polo shirt and his levi jeans spilling his coffee everywhere as he was ranting to his wife about the cost of petrol.

"Ridiculous ….. Outrageous...BP's COE should be shot! …..Don't get me started on Blair!"

Oh and me, scuffed black Doc Martin's, Black skinny jeans and a slightly too large Greenday t-shirt cut up to look better...Well to me anyway. 18, English and in a world of my own.

Like most of my mornings, I'm sat here scribbling away, minding my own business, watching the world around me move. Noticing my mug was now dry I decided it was time for one last drink. As I approached the I here a usual chortle.

"So venti girl, surprise me, what would you like to drink?" Already second guessing my order, and placing the tea bag in the cup.

"Another tea please" I replied chuckling, scanning my purse for change.

Roxanne, a friend and employee of this recognisable chain. Roxie and me met online on a fanfiction site, both with a flare for the imagination. She mainly read and review, not really one for writing. She read all my work and loved living in side my head as she put it. When it turned out we lived close to each other we became the greatest of friends in a short amount of time. I was her escape to fantasy, she was my anchor to reality.

She was the main reason I chose to come here to write mainly. I needed a change of atmosphere other than staring at a laptop in my room all day, she needed some one the keep her entertained on quite mornings such as this. But now-a-days I was such a regular that I was considering having my post delivered here instead.

"Oh The troubled life of a professional dreamer" Roxie sighed "What's up? Struggling to think of anything?"

"Yup" I moaned "Not a fricking clue, been stuck for days"

She handed me my drink "You'll think of something, It'll hit you soon enough"

The bell rang as the door was opened and Roxie's attention went with it, so I returned to work in my nest: Tea on the table, notebook opened, pen clicked, doodling ensued.

'Tom, I'm so stoked! We got bass and drums covered now, just gotta get the house ready and the rest of the record sorted and we're rolling" A deep, but young northren voice buzzed with excitement.

"Yeah Dan, Brilll, Great lads as well. Can see us getting on with'em well." The Other boy, Tom again guessing, replied. Hearing them place an order, and move to a table by the side of me. "Yeah, mint both of'em. ..But Dougie is it?"

"Yeah Dougie" Tom Said

"He's a bit young, and good looking, bit worries 'bout my pulling chances with him around" The northerner joked

This seem to amuse Tom. "I'm sure you'll still pull Danny, Northern Charm and all that" He chuckled.

Engrossed Overhearing the boy's conversation I let the time slip. It was only when I looked at my phone to check my email I saw the time. 1Pm, I was due at work in an hour, I need to call home and grab my stuff before the 20min trek to the library I worked at, Out of petrol and to skint for the bus this week, The life of a struggling writer.

I Swore loudly and shot up. Downing the rest of my tea, scolding my mouth, quickly I rammed my thinks in to my beat up Van's Rucksack with so much force I nearly knocked over the coffee table and bolted for the door, But hit something on the way, falling backwards and landing flat on my arse. During my doodling and mad rush I had not noticed the one of the boy's had gone to the loo as the other had stood up ready to leave, straight into my flight path. Removing my Long sweeping bangs from my eyes I looked up to see who I'd bumped into. Above me a tall blonde haired boy, about my age, his big brown eyes looked down at me sprawled on the floor. Wow

" Oh My God, Are you OK?" asked the blonde boy.

Definitely not a northern accent, southern perhaps, London May be or a Provence of it. He extended his hands to help me up, I excepted it, turn a warm shade of scarlet .

"Yeah I'm fine" I am of course Lying, I'm mortified "Should of looked where I was going, I'm sorry"

"No worries, do it myself all the time, though it's usually me falling flat on my bum!" He laughed.

A shy smile on my part, I must look a right idiot, but he's looking at me without giving me a chance to look away. He had the deepest molten chocolate eyes and now he was grinning, a sweet smile, not too teethy and just the one dimple, unusual and super cute. T was only brief but it felt like forever.

"oh" something caught his eye, he bent over to pick something off the floor. "Yours?"

My note book in his hands.

"YES!" I said taking it from him, while franticly checking for any other dropped items.

His northern friend returned from the loo. "Tom, On the pull with out your wingman! The Shame!" He said in mock horror.

It struck me I was now running unbelievably late, I scurried past them, only to turn around before I took through the door. Tom was looking after me, Danny elbowing him in the ribs, Tom Looked like he was dying to say something.

"Nice meeting you" I said in one long breath" Bye Roxie!" I shouted, catching a her grinning like a chester cat after me.

As I ran back to my flat my mind buzzed, I never talked to strangers really, I wasn't what you called sociable, Only a few friends, most of my friends lived in the books I read, the stories I clinched to. He was my blot of inspiration. My encounter with the Tom, The brown Eyed boy, was what I needed. The Idea I needed to hit on to. Quite Litterally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Later that day**

Other than my morning encounter, today had been hellish. I was late for work, I was moaned at, boarded to death, got rained on, nearly froze and was distracted all day. When I finally slumped through my door at half 6 in the evening, I went straight to my bed room pulling on my red pj bottoms with white star and a white tank top. Pulling my damp wavy hair into a mess bun and jumped on to my big comfy armchair. Hitting the on button on my ancient Macbook, I heard it whizz to live. I logged in to my email and sieved through my emails. Mainly junk, forum updates, reviews on my fictions.

POP! Msn, I sighed I knew who it'd be before I read the message.

XxfoxyroxiexX : VALKERY JOANNA PARKS, you seem to have some dishing to do?

Very_Val: Not much to dish, you saw it all

XxfoxyroxiexX : No, I was in back getting some clean mugs, I came out to you bright red, giving hot blonde and gorgeous doe eye! .

Very_Val: Noting happened, I saw the time, went to run out and ran into him, made a prat of myself and ran out. That s'all.

XxfoxyroxiexX: Well he was definitely digging you. I hope they come back in.

Very_Val: I really don't, You better not meddle.

XxfoxyroxiexX: BUT! :-O

Very_Val: NO! Leave it please for my state of mind please.

XxfoxyroxiexX: But he was soooooo into you, plus you like him too! And don't you dare say not! I can smell a lie even through the internet! His friend tho, SMOKING!

I had to chuckle at that

Very_Val: Well he's all yours if you every meet them again. Write your number in his latte or something lol Did you get to read my last draft?

XxfoxyroxiexX: There is always that, and YES, YOU NEED TO POST THIS RIGHT AWAY! Amazing as always.

The conversation carried on like this for awhile, talking about books, and stories, music ect

XxfoxyroxiexX: When you gonna get around to writing something for publishing huh?

Ok SO I lied a bit to her

Very_Val: Well, I had a idea today at work XD think I'm gonna run with it.

XxfoxyroxiexX: AWESOME! Told you so! Well don't let me disturb the juices flowing!

Very_Val: Errrrr...Juices :/

XxfoxyroxiexX: Sush you! Any ways, nighty night

Very_Val: Night Rox's

Logging out, I prepared a late night snack, The biggest mug of tea I could muster and sat cross legged on my double bed. Laptop in front of me and Let the creativity flow through me.

A Brewing Romance

By Valkery Parks


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

1st April 2004

"That was 5 colours in her hair by the new pop rock sensation, McFly! Loving the new track..."

My beat up car's radio buzzed away as I drove the streets of Hackney, McFly Had been all over the radio this past two weeks. I listened to the music on the radio all the time, never really linking up bands to songs. I had a general idea but it was limited. I didn't know what they looked like, I didn't like magazines and I wasn't a big telly watcher. The new Occasionally or a film but that was my limit. But by all reports, they where all young, hot and single. Stealing the hearts of teenage girls up and down the country. Don't get me wrong, I loved the song. The Beatles meets The beach boys Meets blink-182, but the screaming teenage hoards at their shows would put me off majority.

The weather was warming, the skies clearing, this summer was going to be lovely. I never did see the brown eyed boy again. After more extensive talking with Roxie it was revealed his didn't ask about me after I left the coffee shop, but his friend did. Too shy I guessed, to ask my name, to discover me. He did enter a few times according to the other staff, but he soon stopped. He must of given up. He just knew I was a clutz and away with the fairies. It had been over a year now

I sighed a little at that, It made me sad he didn't know me. ...Argh Get a grip, probably for the best. I pulled up as said coffee house and angrily turned off the engine. One good thing came out of our meeting. My novel was finished. Naturally Roxie Loved it, and told be to send it to every publisher going. Some said no straight away, but it was early days yet. I grabbed my rucksack, locked up and headed inside.

Roxie wasn't on shift today, But the mood I was in I was slightly glad. It was busy in the coffee shop, lots of giggling girls, it got louder as the door bell rung and some new custom enter. I was already in my spot, drinking my iced tea, scribbling away as per.

"Hello, what can I get you?" The barista asked

"What do you want Doug? Hazza? Tom?" A unnervingly familiar northern boy asked.

My head shot up. At the counter was the northern boy Danny, I had encounted the previous year. Brown hair, straighten, Grey blue eyes, the same cheeky grin as before. This time he was with another brunette boy, taller with stunning bright blue eyes, a smaller younger boy, with blonde hair with his back to me but his spikey hair which would easily rival a hedgehogs was easy to see.

And then there was Tom, My Brown eyed boy.

It was as I had only seen him yesterday. The only difference was the longer hair, an only indication that time had passed. Tom started to look around (he look'd hoping but I think I was imagining things) as Danny Took there orders. My head snapped down. Stop it! It should matter, he thinks your an idiot anyway. I went back to writing. My head spinning. I couldn't consentrate. The room grew louder, more excitable for some reason, I had no idea why and I couldn't take it much longer.

"It's really them!" a girl next to me mutter to her friends.

It seemed Tom and the boy's had noticed too, Took there coffee's and left with out sitting down. I went unnoticed. I was both relieved and disappointed. Angry again at my self for wanting his attention I called it quits, it was obvious I wasn't gonna get anything written today. I asked the barista for a take away cup and left. The crowds seemed to follow the boys out of the shop. Annoyingly they surround my car. As I fought my way to the punto, they started to part the way, obviously aware I was trying to move the car out. As I sat down, rolled down my window and started the engine, I heard Danny again.

"TOM! You're in Luck today mate"

I looked forward to see Dan, elbowing the others laughing at Tom. Tom didn't look so hysterical. His head shot up in my direction. Even though the girl mobbed them, he seemed unphased. Eyes connected and I Froze.

The taller, dark haired boy spoke up this time "Ahhh, So that is coffee shop girl huh?"

I couldn't cope with the electricity anymore. I started to pull away with my car.

"HEY!"

It was Tom.

He was trying to come towards me, but the girls surrounded him, engulfed him.

I just drove away, back home

He was frantic as he tried to reach me, but I could stand it, I had to leave. When I Pulled up as my building, I ran the stairs, enter my flat and locked myself in. Why were they mobbing him and his friends?

I felt like such as coward as I ran away from him again, and let him slip away from me again. But he remembered me, little old me, and he obvioudly talked about me, by the way his mates were teasing him.

"ahh, so this is coffee shop girl"

When Roxie came around with the movie and snacks, she found my softly banging my head again my bed room door.

"why, ,why, why, why, why..."

Tom's POV

DAM IT!

DAM IT! DAM IT! DAM IT! DAM IT!

I'd lost her again.

Why didn't I as her name?

'Cuz I'm a massive idiot, that'll be the answer. Plus today, as much as I loved our fans, I hated them for getting in my way.

Hair Like fire, skin a pale porcelain, eyes of emerald green. Wide, startled, glistening in the sun. Just the same as before, God she was stunning.

The boy's naturally haven't stopped ribbing me since.

"she's fit" Harry stated. "Might ask her out myself next time"

Doug added " If you you can find her after the mob scared her away!"

Dan smiled " Better luck next time eh mate?"

Next time?

I hope so, I hope there is a next time. Argh, as if there is gonna be a next time! No, fate is fickle like that!. BASTED!

I should be on top of the world right now, Number 1 in the mid-week charts, having the time of my life with the boys in the shared house. Yet here I am, sulking now as they are down stair, getting drunk, playing xbox having a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Brewing Romance chapter 4

Sorry about taking so long to update! Kinda Forgot all about this :/ *Bows Head* Soooooo Sorry. But I'm re-in love this so I'm gonna start this again :) Hope you ENjoy it :) x

6th September 2004

"Good Morning, it's 9:54am and you are watching This Morning with Phil and Fern."

"Today we have a great line up, Don't we Phil?"

"we do indeed! We have the pop/rock sensations McFly in for a chat and performance later!" Phil Enthused.

"And a new novel from the break through author hot off the press with Brewing Romance, Valkery Parks is in to speak with us!" Fern Beamed into the camera.

I felt myself turn green as she announced my name. Watching the live broadcast in the green room was not helping the mega butterflies currently building in my stomach. I felt so out of depth. It was a miracle in itself that I got published but it turned out to be a bestseller withing a month if the release.

Roxie, Of course thinks it's everything I deserve. A matter if time till I got published. Wasn't surprised that it was a best seller. Of Course the money wasn't bad at all, but it had it's own price. My life had turned crazy. I had gone from invisible in the corner of my coffee shop to center stage in only a matter of weeks. I just don't go to the coffee shop anymore, in fact, I just don't go out at all anymore. I was almost a recluse, from the press, media, fans and critics pestering me. Obviously, I did Love my fans, loved they also loved my characters as much as I did but privacy seemed not a concept unknown by some of them. I'm far too shy to deal with all, the attention is not my friend. But It was the price to pay to share my stories with the wider world. I suppose I through that I'd never get that big.

So my first big tv interview today. Since I've know bout it, I was dreading it! Roxie's been texting me a morning, reassuring me everything would be fine. She was stuck working, she was thanking the heavens for the tape recorder set to record to my most displeasure. The only support with me was my manager Daniella, Sticking her head around the door.

"Ready Val? She was beaming as cheesily as Fern was on the screen. "your first tv appearance. How are you feeling? Excited?"

"No Dani. I feel sick actually" Even more so now, I stil felt green from my previous sick wave.

"Think I'm gonna lie down in the dressing room for a bit, if that's ok?"

Looking slightly crestfallen, Dani Replied "BUt don't you want to meet McFly before you go on?"

Great, all I need is a room of pretentious popstars to annoy me.

"Nah, I'm Good. Too Nervous for this, I'll just wait till we are on stage."

Dani nodded in understatement, Smiling warmly at me "OK Val, I'll come get you in half an hour" I did try to smile back. I nearly hured.

Tom's POV

"So Hi guys! Amazing performance, so Room on the Third Floor is your new single and the album nam as well? When's the single out Boys? Phil almost exploded with over enthusiasm.

"Today actually Phil!" Danny was the one to answer, Not so enthusiastically, early mornings for these sorts of interviews always drain us, and I hate interviews at the best of time sometimes. I didn't speak much through out the whole thing, it just seemed to go on and on with the same old thing. How is is life, Promoting, Love Life...Always That. Fern Then put on a megawatt smile into a different camera.

"Yes Phil, These boys are definitely on the way to superstardom!" Fern clearly was being asked to wrap things u

p by the producers whispering in her ear, Thank God! "So have you read Brewing Romance yet boys?"

We'd be warned this would be asked, Some new fringy romance fantasy writer was also co-staring with us today.

Harry Piped up " No, not yet, But it sounds great!" I knew he was lying of course, we'd been given a copy for prior research. I still think it's where Fletch left it, on the kitchen side. Romance isn't a boy's thing!"

"It really is Harry, Fantastic! Not just a book for the ladies, so don't be put off fella!" Fern Laughed heartily.

Phil Stood up to welcome the next guest on stage, into camera said.

"Here she is, writer of the smash hit, Brewing Romance. Valkerie Parks!"

The audience cheered and the intro music played, a smallish timid girl walked on to stage looking sick with nerves. Flame red hair, Deep Green eyes in summer dress and her stuffed Black Doc Martins. It was her, The Coffee Shop Girl.


End file.
